Botulinum toxin, popularly known by one of its trade names, Botox, is a protein and neurotoxin that is used in various cosmetic and medical procedures. In cosmetic applications, a botulinum toxin injection may be used to prevent the development of wrinkles by paralizing facial muscles. In non-cosmetic applications, botulinum toxin may be used to treat conditions of excessive and inappropriate muscle contraction, migraine, spasticity (persistent states of muscle contraction), sphincter contraction, eye-movement disorders, tics and tremors.
Botulinum toxin is administered to a patient by means of an injection using a suitable syringe with a needle hub assembly. The needle of the needle hub assembly is passed through the skin to reach subcutaneous tissue and subsequently, the botulinum toxin is injected by pushing the plunger of the syringe inside the barrel of the syringe such that the toxin is expelled from the syringe at the distal end thereof via the needle hub assembly.